Ten things i miss about you
by speakingwordsofwisdom
Summary: Elphaba-centric. Her musings, set a while after Defying Gravity. "I miss that you aren't there to tell me that we'll never drift apart..."
1. I miss

Hellooo, people :) Anyone who is interested_i really want to update because of you, but it might take a while :( Feel like i should fix the spelling in it before i write anymore, but cba to do that :p Oh well...

So i'll write some drabble instead, cos i really miss writing.

Chistery learns to talk a little better, with every review you send. It'll make Elphaba really happy if you review. And me, but thats less exciting lol

This chapter is dedicated to anyone who misses anyone. And for all the people i miss- Daisy, Keisha, Joely, Chelsey, Charlotte, Jen, Serena, Becky, Connie, Sophie, Lena...i could go on but i won't :'(

This is set after defying gravity, and before thank goodness, and each thing that she misses is based on one of the songs on my ipod when i put it on shuffle.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ten things I miss about you

I miss that you aren't there to tell me that we'll never drift apart and that that we'll be friends forever.

I mean, i don't like to think of myself as one of those really annoying, clingy girls, who spend all their time asking people if they like them or not. I'm not like that, and neither are you (thank Oz), and most of the time, random friendship ceremonies just feel really staged and pointless... but you're still my best friend (my only friend, really, unless you count Boq and Fiyero, which i don't. Guy friends are so different to girl friends).

After years and years of getting by with everyone pretty much hating you, it was a new experience. I never wanted to have a time come when we WEREN'T friends, it's just that it was nice to be able to occaisionally tug your heartstrings a little by voicing some doubt that one day, you would inevitably get bored of being friends with the green bean and ditch me.

And it was even nicer to know that you would always be there to brush off my words and sigh, and say "Oh, Elphie, don't be so depressing! We're going to be friends forever! You know I'd NEVER ditch you!".

I don't think either one of us would ever have guessed that you would be proved wrong.

Or that it would be me who did the leaving.


	2. Notes

I miss getting the notes you used to send me.

Perhaps if you'd just sent me notes in class, it would be easier not to miss them now, but oh no, you just had to drop them into my life whenever you felt like it, which is why every morning when i wake up in an empty room, i get a renewed stab of homesickness for you.

No folded pieces of pink notepaper on my pillow or on the floor beside me.

No "OMG, Elphie! Wake up soooon please, i HATE going to breakfast without you! Meet me in the dining hall, i'll save you a pancake :) xxx".

No "Dear Elphie. I HATE you! Why do I have to go to an early lecture, when you get to sleep in? It's not fair, hope you get woken up when i throw this note at you. See you at lunch xxx"

It's all because of you that whenever i see pink notebook paper, i want to cry.

I have a couple of old notes from you still with me, completly by luck that they happend to be in my pocket the day i...left.

One that you slid under my door the first morning we left for the city:

"Elphie, i'm going to buy a smoothie. Meet you in ten minutes, by the fountain. Don't forget...if you forget what you wanted to say when we see the wizard, just compliment his shoes. It'll make him like you :) Not that he won't already... oh, you know what i meant! Love ya!"

And one that you'd written me ages ago, and given me in class : "I'm so bored, i think i've lost the will to hold my eyes open... Check this out_i read it earlier: "If they give you lined paper, write the other way" Isn't it great? xxx"

When i woke up, just days after leaving, with a fever and a headache, it just made me focus on how, this time, i wouldn't have you to look after me and leave me notes written in lipstick on the mirror... "I'm going to get you some aspirin. DON'T try to study, and don't think i'll know if you have because i will. Really hope you feel better soon xxxx"

If you hadn't written me all those notes, i wouldn't missd them now.

If we'd never become friends, i wouldn't feel as empty without you as i do now.

xxxxx

Review if you want me to continue!


	3. Chapter 3

I miss you always.

But "always" isn't big enough to say how much i miss you, when you are in the background of everything i think, and when missing you is not really a thought or a word anyway, it's just a feeling: a pain that aches dully in my throat one minute, then burns, then throbs, then aches again.

It all depend on what i'm doing, what time it is, whats just happend, and a thousand other tiny things.

Right now, it throbs like a heartbeat, and all because i found myself humming a couple of lines of a song while i got dressed.

Singing was your thing from the start: no one sang at home, nobody sang, period, unless they were hymms, and i never joined in with that anyway.

Wheras you...you sang almost as much as you talked, and it didn't even have anything to do with whether you were happy or sad.

I've seen you storm into a room, fling your bag on the floor, and then hum while you pull off your shoes and throw them at the wall.

I've seen you burst into tears, and then sing along to something on the radio while you hunted for tissues.

When we first became roomates, it first intrigued then irritated me. I thought it made you seem even more diva-ish and attention seeking, and yet i was always fascinated because i'd never imagined singing so publicly, so self-assured.

After we became friends, singing gradually became OUR thing.

At first, i'd just hum a few lines of whatever you were singing, if i was feeling particularly brave, while we got ready for morning classes.

As our friendship deepend, i gradually relaxed. Sometimes, we'd sing along to the radio, sometimes it would be just our two voices, but after a point, it was always two voices instead of one.

I haven't sung for so long. The last time, i remember, we were in our adjoining hotel rooms the morning before we met the Wizard in the city, and we'd left the doors open so we could talk more easily.

____

Grew up in a town that is famous as the place of movie scenes  
Noise is always loud, there are sirens all around and the streets are mean

____

Even if it ain't all it seems, I got a pocketful of dreams  
I'm from New York  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothing you can't do  
Now you're in New York

Who knows what or where New York was? Some people said it was made up just for the song, but wherever it was, it didn't sound too different to Oz.

I'd loved that song before. It sounded like something i'd be humming on and off for years.

But now, the tune i've tried so desparately to forget comes back, unbidden, and all at once, i'm sobbing. I'm standing in front of my mirror, brush in my hand, and i'm hurting and crying for something that is already lost.

I'm crying because i need to see you again, and i know i can't, which makes it hurt more than i can bear, more than i can feel without going a little bit numb.

This is the kind of grief that tears you to pieces.

And then, in a broken voice that i don't want to recognize as my own, i'm humming, trying to find a tune.

__

I like the way you're not afraid  
You've got the world planned in your mind

Remember. We keep hearing snatches of this song around campus, and it drives us crazy for weeks until we hear the entire thing.

It's our song. Its tune is the tune of long summer evenings and bright early mornings at Shiz.

__

People say you cannot do it  
But they don't know a friend like you

As i stutter and choke the words, half of them sunk below a whisper, i can see you in my minds eye, wherever you are, thousands of miles away, singing it with me..._  
_

The girl you love has gone away  
Still too young to know her heart  
She'll return her love renewed  
Cause she'll never find a friend like you

The songs are Empire State of Mind by Alicia Keys, and A friend like you by Joshua Radin.

Please reviewww! I3 all reviewers!

Lotsa love to those who've reviewed so far! :)

  


Sometimes, there are songs that fit so well, they could've been written with you in mind.


End file.
